


remember how i gave far too much as well

by allisonmartined



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has a girlfriend, Kate knows. America could be staying at her place, America could be invading all the crevices in her life, but she's not. She's with Kate.  And Kate can't breathe around that, can't even acknowledge what that might mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember how i gave far too much as well

**Author's Note:**

> Post Civil War II: Choosing Sides #3

Kate always wanted to be known as Hawkeye, as a hero, as something other than heiress, daughter of  . But now as the google alerts come in proclaiming Hawkeye as a murderer, a criminal, as the antithesis of a _hero_ , she feels the panic settle in her lungs.

 

Because she knows that she could have stopped this. If she was just _there_. If--it's her fault.

 

"You're allowed to be your own person, Kate, to find out who you are away from Barton. That's okay. That's healthy." America says.

 

America's been spending a lot of time in Kate's apartment, taking up space in her world since America, Teddy, and Billy found her hiding in that tree. Her legs are thrown over the side of Kate's couch, her clothes are dumped over Kate's bed, there's a coffee cup with America's lip balm smeared across the rim in Kate's sink, and America's sneakers are on the carpet next to Kate's door.

 

America has a girlfriend, Kate knows. America could be staying at her place, America could be invading all the crevices in her life, but she's not. She's with Kate.  And Kate can't breathe around that, can't even acknowledge what that might mean.

 

America never told her about Lisa. Teddy told her with a small, almost apologetic smile, his eyes and hair just barely visible beneath his beanie.  "She's nice," he said, his gaze falling to her cheek, not quite meeting her eyes.

 

It isn't that America and her don't talk. She talks to America more than she talks to anybody, save Lucky maybe. But America talks to her about saving people, saving the world, punching things, the people on her team.  They skip around the small stuff, sometimes, the bigger life and death situations sitting in their chests.  They breathe around them in the silences and their tongues trip over them in conversations.

 

Maybe in a life where saving the world wasn't a factor, America would have told Kate about Lisa. And then maybe Kate could afford to process being jealous and what that might mean for Kate, and for _Kate and America_.

 

But, instead, there are battles and funerals. There are wars and there are lives to be saved. There is no room for Kate and America.


End file.
